Finn's Epic Adventure
by Princess-of-Your-Doom95
Summary: A great evil has been awakened in Ooo, and it is up to Finn and Jake to stop it. But before they can, the duo must help undergo the trials of seven princesses to gain pieces of armor that is the key to defeating the evil. Meeting new friends, endless adventure, and possibly the end of Ooo as we know it. Rated T for no reason at all.


**Hello Adventure Time lovers! Welcome to my (first really planned out) Fanfiction! This is going to be action packed and filled with mystery and impossible challenges!**

**I would like to thank my beta-reader Invader ShadowWolf for agreeing to go over this story and correct any mistakes I made. I am so glad that she agreed to do this for me, and I hope you all will thank her for making this story mistake free.**

**I feel the need to fill you readers in with very important information. I didn't want this to be a simple story that was only a thousand or so words per chapter. Yet I have come to realize that writing these chapters takes forever! Sadly I have many things that go on, and rarely find time to write for long times. So I think I will only be able to post a chapter about only a few times every month, if that. I may post more if my schedule allows me time for this.**

**Now this isn't the full chapter, I was writing it and realized that if I didn't break it up it would possibly be over 9,000 words. Plus I wasn't done and I wanted to post it on August first and keep a schedule from there. So this is merely the first part, the second part is barely even started.**

**DISCLAIMER – I own nothing related to Adventure Time. (I hate to do a spoiler but I must claim what is mine) I do however own the girl referred to later in the chapter, she will just be 'girl' for I have not named her yet.**

* * *

The day was beautiful; the sun shining, no clouds in the blue sky, birds flying and singing their songs happily. The air held a sense of peace that had not been there for a long time. Finn and Jake were messing around with some of the candy people in the castle's gardens. Princess Bubblegum watched Finn as he dove for a marshmallow kid. She giggled when Finn hit the dirt just as his target dodged him. Finn looked up at the giggling princess and began laughing as well. Jake picked Finn up by his collar and set him upright, laughing at his brother's fall as well. Everyone was having a good time and no one seemed to have a care in the world.

"Princess," Peppermint Butler called out as he entered the gardens. "It is almost lunch time; will our guests be dining with us?"

Bubblegum dusted a leaf off of her normal pink dress. "It is more up to them than it is me," she said looking at the others. "I am delighted for the company as always."

One of the marshmallow kids who was helping up his sister when he turned to the princess said, "Our mom wants us home for lunch, princess. I hope that is alright with you." When Bubblegum nodded in understanding, the kid took his sister's hand and led her out of the garden.

The younger marshmallow kid turned back to the others as her brother led her back home. Waving her free hand at them, she called out, "Goodbye Finn, goodbye Jake, thank you for playing with me. Goodbye Princess, thank _you_ for letting us play here."

Princess Bubblegum chuckled and waved goodbye to the children. When they were out of sight, she turned to the heroes. "Will you be joining me for lunch today?" she asked with a smile. Finn looked over at Jake with a questioning look. Jake nodded to his human brother, who turned to the princess and nodded as well. Bubblegum chuckled at their silence and began her way to the dining room, the boys following her closely.

"Hey, Finn," Jake said as the trio walked through the halls of the castle. "What do you want to do after lunch?" Finn shrugs and looked at a painting with interest. Jake looked at the young hero in confusion. _Finn is being strangely quiet all of a sudden._ Jake thought to himself as Bubblegum lead them into the dining room. The giant table was filled with different kinds of candy, each dish more delicious looking than the last.

Peppermint Butler pulled out Bubblegum's chair so that she may sit. Bubblegum sat with a smile to her friend and butler. "Thank you," she said as he pushed her chair towards the table. Peppermint Butler bowed and left the trio to eat. Bubblegum looked towards her companions with a smile, a smile which faded when she saw the look on Finn's face. "What is wrong with Finn?" Bubblegum whispered to Jake, who was stuffing his face with ice cream. Jake looked over at the young human who was staring blankly at a wall, not even touching any of the candy before him. He was acting very un-Finn-like.

Jake, not being able to stand Finn like this anymore, threw an ice cream snowball at him. Finn blinked and fell backwards in the chair. "What the—who did this?" he demanded as he stood up. Jake and Bubblegum exchanged a concerned look. Finn stopped glaring at his friends and just looked confused. "Is something wrong?" He asked.

"That's what we should be asking you," Jake said. Bubblegum nodded as she watched Finn pick up his chair. "You were zoning out pretty badly, brother." Jake continued as he watched Finn try to repair a broken corner of his chair. Bubblegum clapped her hands and Peppermint Butler entered the dining room once more. Without even being told, Peppermint Butler went to Finn's chair and fixed it with some frosting.

"I was not zoning out," Finn said as he sat back down in the now repaired candy chair. "I just—something feels wrong, like really wrong. Something is going to happen, I can tell." Finn said strangely as he began blankly staring at the wall once more. Jake, who wasn't going to watch Finn stare at a wall again, stretched his arm towards Finn and lightly smacked him across the face. "Hey! Dude, why did you do that?" Finn shrieked as he smacked Jake's stretchy arm away.

"Finn, you need to snap out of it!" Jake exclaimed, "You're freaking me and Bubblegum out." Princess Bubblegum stood from her chair, about to put a stop to the weirdness, when suddenly the castle began to shake violently. Pictures and decorations fell to the floor, chairs toppled, food fell from the table. Finn, Jake, and Bubblegum fell down as well and managed to crawl under the table.

"What's happening?" Finn exclaimed as a chandelier crashed from the ceiling.

"I don't know," Bubblegum shouted. She watched in horror as her dining room was being destroyed by the tremors. Bubblegum could only imagine how her people were going through this. Bubblegum's heart was torn as she listened to the screams of her people; Bubblegum wished that the earthquake would end soon so she could help.

The shaking stopped as suddenly as it came. Finn crawled out from under the table and helped Bubblegum up from the floor. Jake looked around and was amazed at the damage. Chairs were broken to pieces, chandeliers were shattered all across the floor, the walls and floor had giant cracks through them. All three of them went towards the nearest terrace, and once Finn made sure it was stable, they all went out onto it and looked at the damage the rest of the kingdom had suffered.

Bubblegum noticed her people crawling out from debris, mostly bruised but not appearing broken in any way. The houses were smashed and torn to pieces. Bubblegum knew it would take weeks to repair the damage. From a long distance, a group of black birds flew from a forest, screaming out warnings of danger to their fellow birds. Bubblegum noticed then how black and cloudy the sky had become; winds began to pick up violently.

"Something is wrong, terribly wrong." Bubblegum noted before hurrying inside. Finn and Jake followed her in concern. The pink princess picked up her skirts and began to run down a hallway. Never having seen the princess like this before, Finn and Jake followed her.

"Peebles, what's going on?" Finn asked as he followed Bubblegum around a corner. She came to a set of stairs leading down, with her skirts still hiked up; Bubblegum began her way down the stairs. Jake shrunk himself and hopped up onto Finn's shoulder. Finn groaned at the girl's silence and began to descend down the stairs as well, avoiding cracks whenever he could. "Come on, Bubblegum. What is going on? That wasn't a normal earthquake, was it?" he asked as he followed the princess into a dark chamber.

"No, it wasn't a normal earthquake." Bubblegum said as she entered another hallway. "I wish it was though," she whispered quietly to herself. Bubblegum finally stopped at a doorway that could only be opened by a keypad. She began putting in the complicated twenty-six letter code that only she could remember. The metal door slid open and a smaller room was revealed to the trio. The small room was covered in TV screens, each one showing a different view of Ooo. Finn noticed a small section of about four or five screens showed different views of the tree house; he made a mental note to question Bubblegum about that later.

Jake pointed to one of the screens. "Hey look, there is Tree Trunks and Mr. Pig and they are-" Jake made a disgusted face and held his stomach, "Gross, they are making out!"

Bubblegum nodded and turned off the screen showing the elephant and pig. "Yeah, I normally keep this one off on most days." She comments before noticing a series of screens show only static. "Oh no," She exclaimed as she ran over to a control board in the middle of the room.

"What are all these screens for, PB?" Finn asks as he watches one showing BMO messing around with the reflection in the mirror again.

Bubblegum began messing with buttons and dials on the control board, desperately trying to bring the screens back into focus. "These show me all of Ooo, so I can make sure nothing is wrong that could destroy us all."

"Like the Lich?" Jake asks the princess, who nods in response. "Well it's a good thing he is dead then, isn't it?" Once again the princess nods in response.

Finally Bubblegum sighs in defeat and says, "I can't bring the screens back up."

Finn looks at the static-filled screens with interest. "Do you record the footage from the cameras?" Bubblegum nods in confusion. "Can't you rewind those tapes to before the screens messed up and see what happened?" Finn asks.

Bubblegum's eyes widen and she throws her arms around the young hero. "Finn, you're a genius!" She exclaims happily before setting to work. Finn blushes and grins at Jake, mouthing the word 'genius'. Jake rolls his eyes and watches Bubblegum. "I have set the footage back two hours; let's see if we can figure out what caused that earthquake." Bubblegum says to the boys. The trio turned to the screens and began to watch in interest.

* * *

**Two Hours Ago**

Ice King was wandering around the outskirts of the Ice Kingdom in an attempt to relocate Gunter who had run off while chasing a tiny snow golem. "Gunter, come back you silly penguin!" Ice King shouted as he followed the flightless bird. Gunter kept following the snow golem who was trying desperately to lose the bird. The Ice King growled when the penguin began climbing the side of a mountain in an attempt to follow the golem, who was getting away. "Gunter, that thing doesn't want to play. Now come here." Ice King commanded.

"Wenk, wenk, wenk." Gunter replied as he began walking into a cave that the snow golem had gone into moments before.

The Ice King sighed and began to flap his beard, slowly lifting himself off the ground. He began to fly into the opening of the cave to retrieve his pesky penguin. "Gunter, you are going to be in so much trouble when I get you." He muttered in annoyance.

Ice King couldn't stay in the air for long; the top of the cave was covered in stalactites. As he began walking through the cave, he noticed that Gunter's voice was getting softer and softer. Ice King began to walk faster and shouted, "Gunter, you get back here!"

The penguin couldn't be heard anymore and the blue-skinned man sighed in frustration. He kept walking until he came to a fork in the cave. Considering the three options ahead of him, Ice King listened for Gunter but could only hear the silence of the cave.

"Now how am I going to choose?" Ice King wondered out loud. Finally the King of Ice just shrugged and took the path on the left. "I can always come back and take a different path," he said as he walked.

After walking for what seemed like decades, but in reality was about ten minutes, Ice King came to yet another fork in the road. This time he only had to choose between the path on the right and the path on the left. Once again, he chose the path on the left. There was a noticeable difference about this path, unlike the others with the plain gray coloring; this path's walls had sparkling crystals embedded in them.

"Pretty," Ice King commented as he tapped one of the gems with the tip of a finger. The gem lit up with a calming blue glow, which spread to the others on the wall. Ice King looked at the walls in wonder; the blue glow was very pretty and almost magic.

"Wenk, wenk," Gunter called out as he sped past the Ice King from behind. He had lost the snow golem a long time ago and saw the glowing crystal light. His master followed him, more intent on seeing where the path would lead.

Both wizard and penguin walked along the narrow path, and soon they saw a bright light up ahead and began to walk faster. "Maybe we found a way out, Gunter." Ice King said as he picked up his runaway penguin before he could get too far away. The pair walked into the light-filled area only to discover not a way out, but a giant room filled with the soft glowing blue crystals. There were crystals of every size and shape, and in the middle of this giant room was a giant crystal that had a strange shape inside of it.

Gunter wiggled his way out of his master's grip and waddled towards the big crystal. Ice King followed the penguin, examining the crystals as he went by. "Wenk, wenk, wenk!" Gunter began crying out frantically as he flapped his wings to gain his master's attention.

"What is it, Gunter?" Ice King demanded when the penguin began to get annoying. He walked over to the flapping penguin that was in front of the big crystal. Gunter pointed to the strange shape that was contained inside the middle of the soft glowing crystal. The Ice King looked at the shape for a second and scowled at the penguin. "What is so interesting about it? It just looks like dookey or something nasty like that. Let's get out of here." The blue-skinned man turned to leave but his penguin grabbed his robes and yanked at them.

"Wenk, wenk, wenk, wenk!" Gunter exclaimed, still pointing to the crystal.

Understanding that Gunter will not let him leave unless he looks at the crystal, Ice King turned back to the rock. Gunter pushed him even closer to the soft blue rock, so close that his nose was lightly touching the surface. Looking at the crystal, Ice King noticed why Gunter was freaking out. The strange shape in the crystal was a person!

"Gunter! There is a person in this crystal!" The King of Ice cried out in surprise. The penguin rolled its eyes and pointed to a stone tablet resting at the feet of the person. Ice King bent down and looked at the tablet with interest. "Hmmm, let's see here," Ice King said as he struggled to read the ancient words. "'Release this girl from frozen state, and only evil shall await.' What an awful poem. It makes no sense whatsoever." Ice King said. He looked once more at the person and noticed that they had really long hair. Giving out a cry in surprise, Ice King picked Gunter up in excitement.

"Wenk, wenk, wenk, wenk, wenk!" Gunter shouted in surprise, as he began flapping his arms frantically, almost catching Ice King in the face as he demanded for immediate release. The penguin's master didn't even notice this and continued to dance in excitement.

"Gunter, do you realize what this means? This girl sleeping in this crystal?" The Ice King asked. He waited a moment for Gunter's reply, and then realized that he was talking to a penguin. "It means that I have found a princess that will have no choice but to rely on me! Who knows how long she has been in there, I will have to teach her about this world! It's perfect!"

Gunter smacked his master in the face, getting dropped on his butt in response. "Wenk, wenk," the penguin muttered crossly.

The Ice King glared at the penguin as he rubbed his red cheek. "I'll deal with you later." He threatened before turning back to the crystal and the girl resting inside it. Ice King began to look for some way to get the girl out of the rocky prison, but the surface of the crystal was unflawed, not a scratch, crack, or bump to be seen. "How am I to free her?" Ice King wondered.

Checking the stone tablet once more, the Ice King searched for some clue on how to free the girl. Gunter stood near the blue-skinned man and saw something shiny behind the tablet. Waddling over to the stone, Gunter flipped it over. The sound it made startled the Ice King and caused him to look over at the penguin.

"What did you do, Gunter?" He demanded before picking up the tablet. "You could have broken—what is this?" The King of Ice noticed that there was more writing on the back of the stone. "'One crack is all it takes.'" He read aloud. In a sudden burst of inspiration, Ice King hurled the tablet at the crystal with all his might. The tablet shattered against the rock, but only left a scratch on the surface of the blue glowing rock.

Angered that it didn't work, Ice King charged up his most powerful ice attack and began shooting it at the surface of the crystal. Slowly, a small crack began to form on the crystal's surface. Once the crack was the size of a pointer finger, the blue crystal surged a violet beam of light and shattered completely. The frozen form of the sleeping girl began to glow a violet color and slowly lifted into the air. Her eyes snapped open and the violet light spread out as the room began to shake. The Ice King had to grab Gunter and jump to the left to avoid being hit by a series of falling icicles.

"Akhirnya saya sedar, kini semua Ooo hendaklah menjadi lombong untuk mengambil!" The girl shouted in a strange language that the Ice King had never heard before. The girl's eyes suddenly drooped and she fell forward, the Ice King rushed to catch her.

Ice King looked at the newly unfrozen girl and blushed. The girl slept peacefully in his arms, cradled against his chest. Fragments of broken crystal clung to her person as she slept, scattered across her clothing and into her hair. "Gunter, let's get my bride-to-be home, shall we?" Ice King asked as the penguin jumped upon his back. The King of Ice began to flap his beard, being very careful not to hit or wake his prize with it, and lifted the three of them into the air. He then began to fly out of the giant cave room and into the passages. Remembering the rocks on the ceiling, Ice King flew very low to the ground, low enough that he could almost touch the floor with his hand if he wanted to.

It didn't take long to exit the entire cave, mainly since Ice King didn't have to chase Gunter around. Once he was back into the open spaces of the Ice Kingdom, Ice King began heading back towards his castle. He flew over many things, while being cautious not to wake the sleeping girl.

* * *

**Back To Present Time**

"Oh dear, I hope that this doesn't mean what I think it means." Bubblegum said in a very worried voice. She stared at the TV screens which had gone back to static; the cameras somehow had gotten disabled when the Ice King had left with the girl from the crystal. Though Bubblegum could not tell you how it was done, she knew that it wasn't a good sign.

"What does it mean, princess?" Finn asked, not sure what was going on.

The castle began to shake violently once more, everyone screamed in horror as pieces of the ceiling began falling. Jake stretched himself over Finn and Princess Bubblegum as a piece of ceiling began falling right for them. The piece hit Jake in the back and knocked the air out of him, causing him to shrink back to his normal size. The earthquake stopped as soon as it had begun.

"Oh no, Jake!" Finn cried out as he ran to his friend, who was trapped beneath the ceiling piece that had fallen on him. Finn began to bang his fists against the candy ceiling in an attempt to rescue Jake.

Finn felt a tap on his shoulder and turned around to come face to face with Jake. "Dude, I'm fine." The magic dog said as he gave his brother a fist bump. Finn couldn't even form words to speak, so his mouth was just hanging wide open. "I shrunk myself to the size of a flea and slid through a crack." Jake explained to the confused human.

"Is everyone alright?" Bubblegum asked as she attempted to dust off her dress and fix her hair. Both Finn and Jake nodded and the princess gave a small smile to them, thankful that her friends were not harmed. She sighed when she saw the state of the room. TV screens were cracked, and others had fallen to the floor, and the walls, floor, and ceiling would need to be repaired immediately. Bubblegum felt a small bit of relief when she noticed that screens for the Ice Kingdom were still intact, or at least a few of them were.

"What in the world is causing all of these earthquakes, princess?" Jake asked Bubblegum as he walked towards her.

Bubblegum shook her head at the magic dog in reply. "I may have an idea, but I am hoping for all our sakes that I am wrong. We need to see what the Ice King did next to be sure."

Finn jumped behind the control board and began to mess with some of the buttons like he had seen Bubblegum doing. Bubblegum reached out to stop him before the human could break it, but Finn turned to her proudly, the screens showing the Ice King's castle just like they should be. Princess Bubblegum was amazed that the human had gotten the screens running again, but she wouldn't let him know that. Instead she thanked him and set to work to rewind the tape to when the Ice King had gotten back to the palace with the sleeping girl about an hour ago.

* * *

**Akhirnya saya sedar, kini semua Ooo hendaklah menjadi lombong untuk mengambil! - At last I am awakened, now all of Ooo shall be mine for the taking!**

******So here was the first part of chapter 1, I hope you enjoyed it! As always I will say how much I love reviews and comments on how to improve or if everyone is in character or not. I absolutely love reviews and they make me happy when skies are gray. Lol, I couldn't resist that one.**

**See you next chapter! Please review!**


End file.
